1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that images a subject and generates image data of the subject, and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices such as digital cameras have been known that have not only a function of generating a clear image with a natural impression but also a function of intentionally adding an effect such as noise, shading, and gradation. The imaging device having the above-mentioned functions can perform shooting giving a special impression which has not been provided in the past.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-62836 discloses a technique of generating an image of a high contrast with a granular feeling (noise feeling) like a film. According to this technique, it is possible to capture an image having a rough and dynamic impression.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-74244 discloses a technique of generating an image whose edge is dimmed. According to this technique, it is possible to capture an image of an impression that capturing is performed by a toy camera.
The above-mentioned techniques of the related arts can be applied to moving image capturing as well as still image capturing. When moving image capturing is performed, a unique video expression of a moving image which is not obtained in a still image can be made using a temporal change in an image.